Various surfaces of various parts can be refined by a grinding wheel. For example, various surfaces of a crankshaft can be refined by the grinding wheel. The crankshaft can include main journals and pin journals that the grinding wheel can engage.
Generally, a CNC machine can be utilized to move the grinding wheel to refine the crankshaft. The CNC machine includes a spindle that is rotatable. The grinding wheel is attached to the spindle such that rotation of the spindle causes rotation of the grinding wheel. However, each time the grinding wheel is attached to the spindle, maintenance is completed on the grinding wheel to prepare the grinding wheel for engagement with the main or pin journals.